deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach vs. Princess Elise the Third
Princess Peach vs. Princess Elise the Third is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features the returning combatant Princess Peach from the Mario Franchise, and Princess Elise the Third from Sonic '06. Description Nintendo vs. Sega. Mario vs. Sonic. Today, two princess, who are commonly known to be damsels in distress, and never seem to learn to defend themselves, are going to battle each other to see who is, supposedly, more capable of defending themselves. But which one? The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, or The Princess of Soleanna? Interlude Boomstick: It's time for another Death Battle of Nintendo vs. Sega. More specifically, Mario vs. Sonic. Wiz: We've already done the main heroes fighting each other. Then there was the sidekicks, and finally the muscle of the team. So, what's left? Boomstick: Obviously, the dumbass princesses in distress. Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz: And Princess Elise of Soleanna. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Princess Peach Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a vast area. Filled with peaceful creatures.... Boomstick: And ruled by one of the dumbest blondes you will ever find in video game history; Princess Peach Toadstool. Wiz: Princess Peach is a borderline example of Damsel in Distress, since she's frequently kidnapped by Bowser. But the sad part is she's more than capable of taking care of herself. Boomstick: Peach is a skilled athlete, and is an expert on various sports. Which includes baseball, tennis, kart racing, golf, is capable of being an Olympian athlete, and is capable of surviving the most dangerous sport in video game history...... Mario Party. Wiz: Peach also carries various items that she can use for combat. Some include a tennis racket, golf club, a frying pan, and can even pull out turnips out of virtually any hard surface. Boomstick: She also apparently keeps a Toad hiding inside her dress. Which, I might add, also uses that poor soul as a shield. Wiz: But that's considered outside help, so Toad will not, not be in this Death Battle to be a human bulls-eye, or rather a mushroom bulls-eye. Boomstick: Oh Man! I want to see that little bastard get the shit beaten out of him for telling me that the princess was in another castle, and flicking me off while doing so. What a minute, did you say not, not? Wiz doesn't answer. Boomstick: I really hate it when you don't respond. Wiz: Peach also carries a magical umbrella known as Perry the Parasol, which grants allows her to perform powerful strikes, and grants her magical abilities. Boomstick: You're still not going to tell me whether or not you used the word "Not" twice are you? Wiz doesn't respond. Boomstick: Fine.... I'll just pretend you said nothing. Anyway, one of Peach's strongest, and might I add, strangest weapon is her ass. No really! She capable of hitting her opponent with her ass so hard, that she creates and explosion on contact. Wiz: Peach is also capable of using a magical ability known as Heart Power. While she's using this ability, Peach can float in midair for an indefinite period of time. she can also cast healing spells, and even summon lambs from the sky, which causing her foes to be put to sleep. Boomstick: So she kills them? Wiz: NO BOOMSTICK! It only causes them to take a nap. Boomstick: AWWWW! Wiz: And after touching a scepter known as the Vibe Scepter, Peach could channel her emotions into raw mystic power. When Peach is sad, her tears create an endless stream of water. Boomstick: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! What was the name of that scepter called again? Wiz: Boomstick! You know what it's called. We mentioned it in a previous Death Battle. Boomstick: Aw, Dammit! I was hoping you would fall for it. Wiz: Well, I'm not that stupid. Boomstick: I'm going to make you look like a fool one day Wiz. Wiz: That'll be the day. Anyway, besides her contact with the Vibe Scepter, Peach's strongest magical ability is her Final Strike. Boomstick: With his ability, Empress Peach, can perform a kick so powerful, it splits a soccer ball into three separate ones, delivering enough force to score three times. Wiz: Peach may be a damsel in distress, but she IS capable of holding herself in the field of battle. Boomstick: But if that's the case, WHY DOES SHE LET HERSELF GET KIDNAPPED ALL THE TIME!? Wiz: Well, no one really knows. However, there are several theories that indicate that Peach may, or may not have Stockholm Syndrome. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Basically, Stockholm Syndrome is a psychological phenomenon in which a hostage express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors. In Peach's case, Peach may or may not have developed feeling for Bowser, and therefore, lets herself get kidnapped just so she can be with Bowser. Boomstick: But if that's the case, explain to me this; in Super Mario 3D Land, Mario receives a picture of what Bowser's doing with the Princess, and one of them involves her trying to escape from Bowser, and ultimately fails. How is considered Stockholm Syndrome? Wiz: Maybe it's like a weird sex game, but Mario is assuming that Bowser let her escape so that he could capture again. Boomstick: Or that she's a brainless whore who likes to be a cock-tease towards the two who have feelings for her. Wiz: You might be right. Princess Peach: Yay! Peach! Let's go! Princess Elise the Third Boomstick: Oh No! Do we really have to talk about this dumbass in distress? Wiz: Sorry Boomstick. But it is our job to analyze the combatant no matter if we like them or not. Boomstick: Awww.... Well... Let's get this over with. Wiz: Very well. In the land of Soleanna, a festival happens once a year to honor their Sun God Solaris. This festival is hosted by the ruler of Soleanna, Princess Elise the Third. Boomstick: OK I kinda glimpsed over this while we were analyzing Princess Peach, but I got to ask something; If she's a princess, where the hell are the kings and queen? Wiz: Oh, they're dead. Boomstick: They're dead? What happened to them. Wiz: Well, Elise's mother died when she was a little girl. This resulted in Elise being traumatized after her mother died. Not wanting to see his daughter cry again, the Duke of Soleanna experimented on something known as the Flames of Hope, in order to master time travel, so that he could save Elise's mother from dying. Boomstick: This is sounding similar to how Anakin Skywalker couldn't coup with the idea of losing someone close to him. Wiz: But while he was experimenting on the Flame, there was an explosion that resulted in the co-workers getting killed, the Duke severally injured, and the flame split into two beings; The Shadowy figure known as Mephiles the Dark, and the Flames of Disaster known as Iblis. Thanks to Shadow the Hedgehog, who time traveled to see the events of the creation of both Mephiles and Iblis, Mephiles was sealed away into the Scepter of Darkness, while Iblis was sealed inside Princess Elise, thanks to the help of Silver the Hedgehog, who also traveled through time as well. Boomstick: AHHHHH!!! Not him! Wiz: But before the Duke died, she told Elise that she mustn't cry, otherwise Iblis will be able to escape her body can cause chaos. Boomstick: That, is the STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEAR OF! Answer me this Wiz; how long ago was this event? Wiz: About ten years prior to Sonic '06. Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK!? You're telling me that Princess Elise NEVER cried anytime within ten fucking years!? So she didn't cry during her daddy's funeral? She never stubbed her toe at anytime? Never got severally injured? And also, did she ever laugh so hard that she started to shred some tears? In fact, when the Duke said that Elise shouldn't cry, did he meant tears of sadness, or just tears all in general? HOW THE FUCK DID SHE NOT CRY WITHIN THOSE TEN GOD DAMN YEARS!!??? Wiz: That is one of the many plot holes that is never explained Boomstick. Boomstick (*sigh) Goddammit! Wiz: Anyway, after having Ibilis sealed inside her, Princess Elise acquired a hidden power. Boomstick: What's the hidden power contained in her? Wiz: Never explained. Boomstick: Ah, God Dammit! Is there anything that is explained about her? Wiz: Well it's heavily implied that she has a spiritual awareness. Boomstick: And how is that going to help? Wiz: I don't know Boomstick! Can you just shut the hell and let us finish this analysis of Princess Elise? Boomstick: The sooner we finish this, the better. Wiz: Thank you Boomstick. It also been stated that Elise has some leadership skills. She can also generate an energy shield that virtually indestructible, but unfortunately, it only last for a few seconds, and takes roughly as long for her to use that ability again. Not to mention, it's never cleared that she can only use this ability while she's near Sonic the Hedgehog, or if she can use it anytime. Boomstick: Adding another plot hole in the Bin of Sonic '06 Not Making Any Sense. But should Elise ever cry, the Flame of Disaster is released, and spreads his chaos and disaster across the planet. Wiz: But Elise has no control over the beast, and has a mind of his own, so you never know whether he'll attack Elise or it's enemies. Boomstick: As much as I hate Elise, I will admit that she does a couple of redeeming qualities. Like we've mentioned before, Elise SOMEHOW, managed to not cry for 10 goddamn years, and managed to keep Iblis from causing havoc. But sadly, everything else she's achieves also resulted with a negative aspect. Wiz: After Mephiles killed Sonic, which caused Elise to cry, thus releasing Iblis from her body, and both Mephiles and Iblis merging to form Solaris, Elise managed to revive Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds, and by, uh.... kissing him.... Boomstick: Isn't that technically bestiality? Wiz: Yes, it unfortunately is Boomstick. And that's why it's considered as a negative trait since she fell in love with a fucking blue hedgehog. Boomstick: That is just fucking gross. Wiz: Yeah. But that's nothing compared to her best, and yet ironically worst feat. Boomstick: After Sonic, Shadow, and Silver defeated Solaris, both Sonic and Elise were sent back in time before the events when Elise's father was planning on using the Flames of Hope and try to master time travel. Elise grabbed the flame and blew it out, which causes the timeline to be alter. Now you may be asking to yourself, what's wrong with that? It seems that she did something good. The problem is what she said before she blew out the flame. Elise had a second thought about blowing out the flame since she realized that if did, history would be altered, which meant that she would forget Sonic. TOO WHICH, SHE REPLIED; Princess Elise: I don't care what happens to the world! Boomstick: So if you don't get what we're saying, ELISE, was willing to sacrificed the entire world, and have the events of Sonic '06 happen all over again, ALL BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO FORGET SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!! FUCK YOU ELISE!!!!! Wiz: And this also makes her a complete hypocrite too, since she even stated before that she was willing to sacrifice herself to protect Soleanna. Boomstick: GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I HATE YOU ELISE! I HATE YOU STUPID GUTS! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAINLESS WHORE!!! Wiz: Not to mention, she never seems to learn to defend herself whenever danger is afoot, since she's been capture at least five times by Dr. Eggman, AND almost every time after she managed to escape or when someone rescues her. Boomstick: I think they got the point Wiz. Elise is a terrible Sonic character. And that's saying a lot since we have characters like Big the Cat the Omochao. Princess Elise: We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light... Boomstick: Oh SHUT THE FUCK UP ELISE!!! Death Battle (The Scene begins in the land of Soleanna. Peach is seen with Elise.) Peach: Oh, So you are the ruler of this land? Elise: Yes, I am. I am Princess Elise of Soleanna. And who might you be? Peach: I am Princess Peach. Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. I seek the one known as Sonic the Hedgehog. Elise: Why would you want Sonic? Peach: I want him to pay for what he did to Mario. Elise: I won't let you harm him Peach. Peach: Oh... Are we fighting? Fight Elise starts by performing several slaps on Peach. Peach responses by slapping back. She then plucked out several turnips and tossed them at Elise. Elise blocked them by generating an energy shield. Peach then continued her assault by performing the Peach Bomber. The Peach Bomber successfully hits Elise as her shield disappeared. Elise was sent flying and crashed into a palace wall. As soon as Elise got out, she tried her best not to spread any tears. Peach than ran towards Elise and pulled out a frying pan. She then processed to hit Elise with the frying pan. But Elise managed to block it by generating another energy shield. Peach continued to hitting the energy shield, this time, with a golf club until it disappeared. She then pulled out a tennis racket and proceeded to smack Elise with the tennis racket. Elise, collapses to the ground, but quickly gets back up. However, as soon as she gets back up, Elise begins to shed some tears. Elise: No! No! NNNNOOOO!!!!! Just then flames started to emerge from her body and, eventually Iblis emerged from Princess Elise's body as well. Iblis began to cause havoc throughout Soleanna, and in the progress, severally burned Elise, killing her. Eventually, Iblis spots Peach and proceeded to attack her. Peach: Oh.... This is bad... isn't it? Ibilis breathed fire at Peach, but Peach pulled out a Toad, in which the Toad took the attack. Toad then retaliated by attacking the fire demon. Iblis received some damage, but quickly got up and continue it's assault on Peach. Peach then harnessed the powers from the Vibe Scepter to change her emotion from happy to gloom. She then ran with great speeds at she doused the flames of Iblis. As Iblis was about to attack her, Peach summoned a lamb to put the monstrous creature to sleep. She then retaliated by performing multiple Peach Bombers towards the sleeping Iblis. Eventually Iblis awoke and Peach stopped her assault. Shen then continued using her Gloom abilities to keep away from Iblis. Iblis generated magma balls towards Peach, but Peach managed to dodge all of Iblis' attacks. However, Peach accidently made he way towards Iblis. Iblis proceeded to breathe fire at Peach, but Peach responded by pulling out Toad, again, which caused Toad to counterattack and hit the Flames of Disaster. Peach then summoned another lamb and tossed it towards Iblis. It successfully its and Iblis fell asleep. Peach then continued her assault on the Flames of Disaster until eventually the body of Iblis fall apart, and reverts him back into his base form. Completely helpless, Peach finished this off by using her gloom ability to cry on Iblis, resulting in the flame dying out, and ending Iblis. Peach stopped crying, and noticed that Iblis was gone. Peach: Aw... Did I win? KO * Peach is praised by the townspeople for saving Soleanna. * Mephiles is upset that Iblis was destroyed. Conclusion Boomstick: YES! YES! GOOD RIDDANCE TOWARDS BAD PRINCESSES! But wait! How did Peach defeat Iblis, if she has trouble defending herself against Bowser? Wiz: Well first of all, the fight between Peach and Elise was completely one side, since Peach has more abilities at her disposable, while Elise clearly doesn't have any means of combat, outside of her energy shield. But here is where things get a bit more complicated with the battle between Peach and Iblis. It's clearly obvious that Iblis had the size and strength advantage, however the Flames od Disaster is partially mindless, which makes sense seeing that Iblis and Mephiles were the halves of Solaris, with Iblis being the raw power, but lacks the intelligence, while Mephiles is the mind of Solaris. And while Peach isn't the smartest character in the Mario Universe, she is shown that she's capable of confronting powerful, and, might I add, gigantic foes. Boomstick: Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, she did managed to beat Bowser when he was a giant, and even rescued Mario & Luigi during that event. Not to mention, she's also capable of defeating the Master Core and it's various form. And there's also the fact that, her greatest abilities that gave her the advantage was that lamb that she summoned, using Toad as a human shield, and her Gloom Ability to douse the flames of Iblis. This fight really burned out in the end. Wiz: The Winner is Princess Peach. Next Time The Battle of 1st Ranked Assassins. Who will be rooting for? Princess Peach Princess Elise the Third Who do you want to win? Princess Peach Princess Elise the Third Who's your favorite Princess? Princess Peach Princess Elise the Third Did you agree with the Outcome of Princess Peach vs. Princess Elise the Third? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Venage237 Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles